New hedgie in town
by Jay 'Ghost' the Hedgewolf
Summary: Based off the fanfiction trilogy by Yoshi 2.1
1. Hi there

It has been more than 10 years since Jay has seen Sonic again, and he wasn't happy to see him again. Sonic had lied about how he was moving from Station Square, so Jay had traveled around the world finding out what to be without his best friend. But he came back as Jake's teacher and soon found out that Sonic and he have a LOT of catching up to do.

….

Jay walked onto Sonic's porch and rang the doorbell. He was then greeted by a blue cat.

"Hello, do you need something?" said the cat.

"Oh, I think I might have the wrong address, I'm looking for Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yep, you're looking at him."

"Wait, Sonic?"

"Do I know you?"

"You should," said Jay giving a death stare at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are,"

"Really? Then look back to the past, when you were a teenager. There was a black and blue hedgehog you knew…"

Sonic thought for minutes and then realized who he was looking at.

"Hold on a second… Jay?"

"Exactly. You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Can I come in?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"_Oh crap! Jay is back. And he has missed out on some really big things that have happened. If only I haven't lied to him and he wouldn't be so pissed to see me."_ Sonic thought as Jay was walking into the living room.

**Well, looks like Jay has come back to meet Sonic and he is not happy to see him.**

**They sure have a lot of catching up to do. Sorry that the chapter is short, but I'll continue this story ASAP. **

**Also you may be confused of why Sonic is a cat and who Jake is. Well you basically have to read the "Sonic the Cat" fanfictions to understand. I'm too lazy to explain it, so I'll be going now.**


	2. Black and Blue

**Jay has come back to meet Sonic after more than 10 years and things are about to get interesting….**

Jay was walking into the living room and Sonic then said,

"So Jay, you look nice today."

"Thanks for the compliment," Jay said angrily while flipping him off.

"Hey, why are you so mad at me?"

"Ever since you left me, you ruined my life!"

Many years ago, Sonic told Jay that he was leaving from Station Square, when really he was trying to get away from him. Jay had a very long time finding out who he was supposed to without his best friend, and has had many jobs and just couldn't find out his goal in life. Sonic knew about all of this, and knew what he was talking about. The rest of Sonic's friends didn't seem to like Jay and wanted Sonic to do something about it. And things sure had changed. Sonic is a cat, he's got a family, and a lot more.

"Look Jay, I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't want to spend my entire life with doing this partnership thing with you, so I wanted to get away," said Sonic in a sorry tone.

"Bullcrap! You just left because everyone hated me and you decide to listen to those jerks!"

"It's not like that at all, it's just…"

"Yes it is! You don't care. No one cares! I have even thought of suicide many times!"

"Well it's nice that you're back, but I should admit you were annoying at times. And you always were always such a p****"

"YOU MOTHER F*****!" Jay yelled as he tackled Sonic to the ground, and then punched him in the face multiple times. Sonic kicked Jay off of him, then started attacking back. He tried to swing a few punches and kicks at him, but Jay managed to dodge all of them.

"You know I am just as fast as you, Sonic!"

Jay then counter attacked with a punch to the face, an elbow to the stomach, and then a kick right to the groin.

"You know I really use that thing, unlike you." Sonic said with a grin on his face.

"YOU SON OF A-"

Sonic then blocked Jay's punch with his hand and then flipped him over on the ground and stomped on his face. Sonic then pulled Jay up, and then threw him against the wall. He tried to punch him, but Jay blocked with his forearm. Sonic then threw Jay away from the wall onto the floor. Jay got up, and he didn't see anyone there.

"Come here kitty, kitty!" Jay said as he walked around the living room.

Sonic was hiding behind the couch and was waiting to execute a sneak attack. When Jay walked by, Sonic jumped on him and put him a chokehold. Jay struggled to get Sonic off of him. He elbowed and kicked what was behind him, but no dice. Jay then ran backward into the wall, which then got Sonic off of him. Jay then grabbed Sonic, and threw him on the coffee table. Jay then tried to pin him down, but Sonic was preventing that. Blaze then came down the stairs and saw what was happening

"OH MY GOD! SONIC!"

"Don't worry Blaze, everything is under con- *punch"

Jay threw Sonic to the ground, and they had continued with their fight.

"Just go upstairs! This is between me and Sonic!" yelled Jay.

Blaze then ran upstairs, worried about Sonic.

Sonic and Jay were at the center of the room, right across from each other. They were panting as there were bruises and blood all over their aching bodies. They charged at each other, throwing a punch with the rest of the strength they had.

In sync, they both hit each other in the face, and were both knocked out. They fell to the ground, and their black and blue bodies just laid there….


End file.
